<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday by RoxasleVentus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494247">Someday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus'>RoxasleVentus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee continues to beat himself up over the mistake he made involving Wasp. He wishes so badly he could turn back time and redo things, but he can't, so instead he hopes someday he can make amends with Wasp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Wasp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bumblebee happened to be out on patrol one night, it was his turn to patrol that particular part of the city while everyone else took the other areas. He didn't mind, he got the area that drove by the park and so once he was done patrolling he decided to make a quick stop by the park to sit down by one of the many trees. For some reason his mind wouldn't calm down, thoughts raced through his head so quickly he was having a little trouble keeping up with them all. It was okay though, there was really only one thing on his mind but so many other things sprung off it and buzzed around his head like a million bumblebees in a hive. </p><p>While sat down he casted a look up at the night sky, looking over the small twinkles that hung over everything below, decorating the ebony blanket that was the night sky. As he did so he let out a small sigh. </p><p>Wasp. </p><p>For some reason he couldn't get that bot out of his head, he thought about him a lot more than he should and he found himself curious as to where he was now, he wondered what he was up to and he even deep down hoped that he was alright. Bumblebee knew that Wasp was a target, he was an enemy, but it's because of him that the green coloured bot was locked up for years behind bars. It was his fault that Wasp endured so much, it was his fault because he didn't think of what he saw before he went blabbering to other bots about it. He stood there proudly as Wasp was taken away, framed for something he clearly had no part in. He had been training in bootcamp with the rest of them to be a member of the elite guard, he was an autobot, he wanted to fight evil and protect Cybertron. Bumblebee went ahead and took all that away from him. </p><p>Bumblebee wasn't sure exactly what happened to Wasp after he was taken away, but whatever was done to him broke him, the Wasp he knew back then was long gone and instead in his place was a bot hungry for revenge, set on getting back at Bumblebee for basically running his life. The thing is, Bumblebee felt he deserved it. Sure the yellow mech was all smiles, played pranks, told jokes and had other bots around him laughing and smiling. But what they didn't know, was that behind all the jokes and smiles, was a side to Bumblebee he kept hidden. The side to Bumblebee that thought about Wasp and thought about how much he fragged up. </p><p>Sure Wasp wasn't necessarily nice to him back at boot camp. He and his "friends" locked him up after taking away his legs, so they weren't friends in the slightest back then. But even so, Wasp didn't deserve whatever it was he went through after being taken away that day. He didn't deserve any of it and it was Bumblebee's fault he was put there in the first place. <br/>Anger bubbled up inside of him as small tears pricked at the corners of his optics, he should have thought more about it, should have been sure, he thought he was doing a good thing by reporting such an important crime. He had received such praise after that, but for what? He fragged up and innocent bot's life, the other was probably getting beaten to nothing more than a scrapheap while Bumblebee prance around loving life AND living the life he had sort of had planned for himself. Sure he was on earth, that was something he hadn't planned for, but he was more than just a lone repair bot now. </p><p>Then something clicked. The times he had seen Wasp he hadn't given a genuine apology, he hadn't said the things he wanted, mainly because he spends most of his time avoiding getting shot. However, he hadn't said anything about how he really felt in fear of rejection. He wouldn't blame Wasp for declining an apology from the one who messed up his life in the first place, but Bumblebee didn't like fighting with Wasp and hoped that maybe someday he could make amends with the other. <br/>He highly doubted that would ever happen, but he could at least hope that someday it may happen and that would be the day he worked on earning Wasp's trust and maybe help bring the old Wasp back. The one that didn't refer to himself in third person and the one that didn't call him "bumblebot". </p><p>The yellow bot then stood up, gazing up at the sky "Wasp, wherever you are right now, I hope you're doing well and… I hope we cross paths soon because I have a lot of things I wish to say to you… things I should have said a long time ago…" he sniffled, using his arm to wipe away at the energon leaking from his optics. </p><p>Then he transformed into his vehicle mode and drove away from the park, joining the sea of traffic on the roads, making his way back to base. <br/>Unbeknownst to him though, that the entire time he had been sat down moping, the very bot taking up his mind had been perched high up in the tree he had been sat under. The green bot had been obscured by the leaves, but he had been able to see Bumblebee quite clearly from where he was. At first he was going to go down and get the revenge he craved, but then he noticed the way Bumblebee seemed angry, depressed and then the tears that threatened to roll down his face. It made Wasp pause, he wasn't sure why he paused, but he did. Instead of fighting Bumblebee like he usually wanted, he had stayed perched in the tree and watched him the entire time. Then he listened to the words come from the yellow mech and Wasp felt his very spark clench for a moment, there was no malice to the words, no ill intent detected. Instead there was regret and… hope? Wasp could have sworn he saw a longing sort of look in Bumblebee's optics too as he gazed up at the sky before driving away. </p><p>After he was gone, Wasp stayed where he was for a few extra moments before leaving "Wasp… has some things he wishes to say to Bumblebot too" he mumbled to himself, then disappeared into the night. </p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>